A vehicle having a fully developed autonomous drive system or AD system is capable of being safely steered and maneuvered through traffic without the need for a human driver using driving equipment such as a steering wheel or pedals while the vehicle is driven in AD mode. In order for the vehicle to be autonomously driven, the user has to input an initial driving instruction, such as a destination into the AD system. However, there are situations when the user may want to influence the driving of the vehicle during the drive. Some such situations may occur when the user wants the vehicle to stop before reaching a final destination, when a lane change is desired, when a change in final destination is desired, when the user wants to take another route to a final destination, etc.
An alternative would be for the user to switch from AD mode to manual drive mode or MD mode and completely take over command of the vehicle and continue driving the vehicle using the steering wheel and other driving equipment. However, the user may instead want to retain the convenience of being safely transported in a vehicle that steers, accelerates, and brakes automatically, while still being able to influence the driving, if desired.
US 2003/0055538 A1 relates to a device for manually operating a vehicle, which is provided with an operating lever supported so as to be able to be displaced (tilted) with respect to a vehicle body. The vehicle is steered and accelerated according to a displacement position of the operating lever operated by the driver. The aim in US 2003/0055538 A1 is to ascertain that the steering device is in a position at start where it does not cause the vehicle to accelerate or to take off against the wishes of the driver.
US 20117032119 A1 relates to a driver assistance system where information on the surrounding traffic situation is output by signals via vehicle control elements to a driver in order for the driver to handle a current traffic situation. The vehicle is manually driven and comprises control elements such as a steering wheel, a brake pedal, and an accelerator pedal. The information from the driver assistance system to the driver is output via the vehicle control elements. Alternatively, the steering wheel, brake pedal, and accelerator pedal, may be substituted by a joystick which integrates the functions of the three aforesaid vehicle control elements, either in part or completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,970,514 B2 relates to a control system for a vehicle adapted for disabled people and comprising a steering operating element in the form of a joystick. Via the joystick, a driver can operate steering, throttle and brake and the use of a force feedback system is described.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved interface between a user of a vehicle which is equipped with an AD system and the AD system.